No More Tears
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Look in the mirror and tell me do you think your life's in danger..." The split of The Shield over time left her feeling lost and looking for comfort because the lines have blurred between them. When Amanda had found it, what she didn't know is that it only takes one moment to set off a chain reaction.
1. Chapter 1: Seventeen Months

_**6/2/14, after Raw went off air…**_

" _Sorry boys." Amanda says, the 23 year old thinking she taped the ice packs too tightly to Roman's left shoulder and Dean's upper back._

" _We're okay, kiddo." Roman says, seeing Amanda trying to hide the sadness in her eyes._

 _It was scripted, they knew that… but she was only 4 months removed from the three seizures that nearly killed her._

 _Seth had been the one who saved her life that day… and now he left her feeling betrayed._

" _Mandy?" Dean says, Amanda looking at him._

" _It's okay if I go punch him, right?" Amanda asks, trying to joke. But Dean knew she was hurt and took her into his arms. "This is fucked up!" She said with a slightly choked sob to her voice._

" _I know, Mandy… it is." Dean whispered, kissing her on her forehead as Roman reached out, rubbing his right hand up and down her back._

 **Present time, 17 months later, WWE Performance Centre…**

"Hm?" Amanda says, having not heard what Finn had asked her as _Mother_ by Danzig played through her earbuds.

"Are you feeling okay?" Finn asks as Amanda shut her Pandora app off and put her earbuds in her shorts pocket.

"Not really… I know it's scripted but it hurts whenever Seth says that Dean, Roman and I weren't more than coworkers or stepping stones." Amanda says, taking her gloves off as she looked out at the mid October rain.

It wasn't just the rain though… as she looked into the parking lot, Amanda narrowed her eyes when she saw something strange.

"Police call box?" Amanda says, Finn seeing the blue and white box too.

"Even in Japan, I didn't see things like this…" Finn says, having been in New Japan Pro Wrestling until early last year.

"Think someone's playing a prank on us?" Amanda asks before both saw the doors of the box fly open, Amanda letting out a sharp scream as she and Finn jumped back and she instinctively grabbed his left hand, Finn lightly squeezing her right hand.

"Are you two alright?!" Sami asks as he, Bayley, Kevin and Corey ran to them, having heard the screaming.

"Yeah, there's just something out there that scared her." Finn says, lightly wrapping his arms around Amanda and the two hugging.

Grabbing the nearby umbrella, the two walked outside… and the man in the trench coat looked at them.

"Right in the middle of a storm." The man says, his accent one that they had heard countless times.

"Well, that's the Sunshine State for you." Amanda says.

"Florida?... I was supposed to be in Paris for cooking lessons, not Florida…" The man says.

"How the hell did you end up here anyway, that box go haywire?" Amanda asks, pointing to the Tardis. The man's response was a smile, then a click of his fingers followed by both doors opening again, the yellowish glow shining out across the ground as the towering control console made noises that seemed almost like a form of communicating.

"What exactly is it anyway?" Finn asks.

"Called the Tardis. It's a… an advanced vehicle." The man says.

"Mandy!" Kevin yelled.

"Pipe down, Owens!" Amanda retorts.

"Family dysfunction." The man says.

"He just about drives me out of my damn mind at times." Amanda says, the man recognising the half mask in her shorts pocket as one of the ones that the Shield would wear to the ring at times. "I don't know why I keep this…" She says after she was holding the black and white mask in her hands… and the Tardis making a small noise as if it sensed her feelings.

"Remembering that there were good times… and can be again. I've been through ups and downs in my long life." The man says.

"Long life? You only look a bit older than me." Amanda says, curious.

"Well, this body is only a bit older than you… but not me." The man says.

Lightning flashed across the grey sky and the three headed into the building.

"Whoa! Who's he?!" Kevin says.

"A traveller of sorts… the Doctor." The man says.

"Okay, what the fuck is really going on here?!" Corey asks, Amanda hearing her phone ring and seeing the picture of her and Seth in the screen before ignoring it. "Mandy, you can't keep ignoring his calls." He says.

"I know, it's… he's driving me crazy." Amanda says, the Doctor looking at Amanda's Samsung Galaxy s4 and seeing 12 unanswered calls from Seth.

"How long have you known him?" The Doctor asks.

"Since early 2010… WWE sometimes sends us as talent scouts to Indy events, it was at Ring Of Honor that I met him." Amanda says.

"Five years… things can get crazy at times." The Doctor says.

"Some fighting followed by fixing things… typical friends." Amanda says, her phone ringing again.

But this time, it was Dean… Amanda walked away a few feet and answered it.

"He says you're ignoring him." Dean says.

"He's called 12 times within a half hour, Dean!" Amanda says, hearing Seth muttering in the background.

"You're pissing her off, Seth!" Dean says.

"She's ignoring my calls!" Seth says angrily.

"12 within a half hour and you wonder why she's ignoring you?!" Dean asks.

Amanda hung up, knowing that an argument would break out between them and she was in no mood to referee it, the Doctor could tell that just from looking at her.

"I've met far worse people, trust me." The Doctor says.

"Being around each other for most of the year drives us all crazy… but we're on the road most of the year, don't have much time to see our own families." Amanda says, feeling Finn's left hand rest on her back and leaning against him.

Heading outside after the storm slacked up enough, it was just the Doctor, Amanda, Sami and Finn in the Tardis, the doors closing.

"Now I suggest hanging onto something… the Tardis is kind of crazy the first time around." The Doctor says.

"Crazy how?!" Sami asks.

"Well when someone new is in here, she gets a bit…" The Doctor says before pulling down a lever, the room starting to shake as the central column moved in two halves, top and bottom moving towards, then away from each other.

' _Stay calm… stay calm.'_ Amanda thought repeatedly as she and Finn held each other's hands… the crash was what really startled her though as all four were thrown to the floor and she bashed her left knee against it and busted it open. "Damn it!" She screamed, Finn and Sami helping her up.

"Yeah, sorry…" The Doctor says, examining the wound with his sonic.

"How bad? Just the skin, right?" Amanda asks, feeling the trail of blood run down her leg. Trying to move her leg sent pain jarring through it so she knew walking would be tough.

"Yeah but a deep wound…" The Doctor says, the sonic making a humming sound that made Amanda's eyes widen with terror.

"What the hell is it doing?!" Finn asks, hanging onto Amanda as she screamed when she felt a zapping feeling in her knee and looked away.

"Just fixing the skin… though there'll be a hell of a bruise later." The Doctor says, cleaning off the trail of blood once the wound was fixed.


	2. Chapter 2: Companionship Is A Basic Need

"Travelling a lot of the time, I can understand why it gets lonely... naturally, you sought out companionship with someone new." The Doctor says once they were in the apartment.

"That's why Roman, Dean, Seth and I try to stick together… but this Authority storyline is stressing us out and causing fights. Last week, I walked into the locker room and found Seth and Roman in a fistfight… smacked both of them on their wrists like they were misbehaving children." Amanda says, the Doctor chuckling as he imagined that.

"You probably feel more like a mother to them at times." The Doctor says.

"Especially when Seth goes all misbehaving kid and throws a beer bottle at Dean… the lines blur when they act their shoe sizes and not like adults." Amanda says as _Wheel In The Sky_ by Journey played from the radio nearby and out of habit, she started singing to it and sipped her glass of red wine.

"Classics?" The Doctor asks.

"Grew up with five older brothers who listened to them so… not much into newer music." Amanda says.

A knock at the door was heard, Sami walking over and letting Roman in and Amanda putting down the lead pipe she had hidden behind Finn's leather couch.

"Dean called me… and who's this?" Roman says, asking the last part in curiousness as he noticed the Doctor.

"The Doctor. Just a traveller, passing through. Was supposed to be in Paris really but I can go back to that another time." The Doctor says.

"We haven't been there in a while… we sort of got banned from a hotel after causing a riot." Roman says, Amanda's face turning a scarlet red.

"You mean after Dean and Alex caused it!" Amanda says, Finn turning curious.

"What about a riot?" Finn asks.

"Mandy was about 22 at the time and was drunk so she started dancing with one of her other male friends-" Roman says.

"Roman!" Amanda says warningly, Finn lightly rubbing her right knee.

"It's alright, we've all had a few too many and caused hell." Finn says, Roman continuing with the story…

" _Hey, easy there." Amanda says as she and Alex continued to dance and he playfully pinched her left hip as No More Tears by Ozzy Osbourne played… and Dean growled and ripped her away from Alex._

" _Ambrose! Bring her back, damn it!" Alex yelled._

" _Hold her!" Dean says, handing an intoxicated Amanda to Roman._

" _Come on, you two overprotective nutcases, I was just having fun!" Amanda says, trying to get free but Roman's 6'3" and 265 pound frame gave him a stronger grip on her._

 _Before Roman could speak to her, gunfire rang out and the two saw Dean with a shotgun aimed at Alex._

" _What the fuck, Dean?!" Alex yelled._

" _You had your hands on my Shield sister, I don't fucking like that!" Dean shouts._

" _Mandy and I were just dancing, you loon!" Alex yells, Dean shooting at him again… and one of the bullets accidentally hitting a drunken Seth._

" _Ow, fuck!" Seth shouts, Dean putting the gun in Alex's hands._

" _He did it!" Dean says._

" _No, no! Dean did it!" Alex says as Seth tried to hit him._

 _Angry patrons started to gang up on them, Roman dragging Amanda outside and clamping a hand over her mouth as Dean and Seth followed them to the car._

" _Go, go, go!" Dean yells, Roman speeding off as Amanda checked on Seth._

" _Why are you always the one getting shot?!" Amanda yelled at him, the two toned haired man knowing she was frightened._

" _Better than you getting shot, Mama." Seth says as he looked into Amanda's eyes._

" _Knew it was a bad idea to let him listen to Mama, I'm Coming Home." Roman mutters as Seth drunkenly sang the song..._

"Safe to say our bosses were pissed off." Roman says.

"Yeah… I got stuck managing Team Hell No for a while." Amanda says, the Doctor laughing.

"Punishment is a strange thing at times… I was once for interacting in other species too much by my own people and what did they do? Banish me _to_ another species planet, this one, and disable the Tardis so I couldn't leave and had no choice but to interact!" The Doctor says.

"Damn, that ain't right." Roman says.

"Wasn't all that bad. It let me make friends and links in your world, learnt more about your species than I ever had before." The Doctor says.

"We humans can get a bit crazy at times… and angry." Roman says.

Later when they were all out having fun, Finn decided to lightly drag Amanda onto the dance floor and the two danced closely to _California Dreamin'_ by The Mamas & The Papas.

"See? Exactly what you needed to take your mind off things." Finn whispered into Amanda's right ear, the velvet material of Amanda's mini dress tickling his left hand slightly as he rested it on her back.

The two continued to dance… and that was when Seth walked in and turned angry.

"Get your fucking hands off my Shield sister!" Seth yelled after charging at them, trying to rip Amanda out of Finn's arms but Amanda turned and whacked Seth across the face, making him stumble back a bit.

Seth dropped his hand from his mouth, revealing a thin trail of blood from his lower lip and tried to charge at them again, Finn standing in front of Amanda.

"I was trying to keep her stress levels down, Seth. Leave her the hell alone." Finn growled, his right hand protectively gripping Amanda's left hand as phones nearby were out, catching the mayhem on video.

"Go wait in the car." The Doctor said calmly, Finn taking Amanda outside and pulling his suit jacket off, putting it on her.

"Damn, it turned cold out here quickly." Amanda says as she put her arms in the sleeves, turning to Finn. "I'm sorry about them… they can be crazy when they think they're protecting me, especially Seth." She says as the late night breeze blew some of her curly hair around despite her hair being in a ponytail.

"I'm used to crazies, Mandy… I was the original leader of the Bullet Club after all." Finn says, his left hand lightly cupping the right side of Amanda's face and his thumb brushing against her smooth skin.

At that moment, _When Doves Cry_ by Prince started playing from the Tardis, Amanda's face going a light red.

"One of my favorite songs of his." Amanda says as she laughed slightly, her and Finn hugging.

"That vehicle knows us well." Finn says.

At the same time, Alexa was exiting a nearby bar after a few too many drinks and saw them, smirking as she took out her phone and took some pictures of them before leaving.

With some editing, it was exactly how the blonde and red haired diva wanted it to look.

"Nothing going on, huh? That's not what it's gonna look like." Alexa whispers with an evil smirk, uploading the edited picture to the WWE's FaceBook, Twitter and Instagram accounts.

Within seconds, the replies flooded in and nearly crashed the server… and Alexa's evil grin stretched.


	3. Chapter 3: There's Always An Enemy

**The next morning…**

Talking to Seth about the chaos hadn't exactly brought the Doctor what he was looking for… so he had tied him up instead. When that didn't work, he left Seth with Dean and Roman.

Waking up when he heard soft breathing, Finn rubbed his eyes and opened them to see Amanda, her disheveled curls hiding half of her face. As of late, she had taken to using one of his Balor Club shirts as a nightshirt… Finn wasn't sure why but he didn't feel the need to question it.

Finn reached over and brushed Amanda's hair away from her face, Amanda's chest rising and falling in rhythm with her peaceful breathing as Finn took her into his arms… and she let out a sleepy groan as both of their phones started ringing like crazy.

Amanda reached her left arm behind her and carefully grabbed her phone and hid it under the pillow, Finn chuckling softly.

"I don't blame ya, it's way too early for phone calls." Finn whispered as Amanda's hazel eyes opened, Finn looking at his own phone. "Damn…" He says, answering it.

"Do you have any idea what the hell is online?!" Hunter demanded, Amanda retrieving her phone and accessing the WWE's FaceBook account.

She clamped her right hand to her mouth to muffle a scream as she and Finn saw it… it was a Photoshopped picture to make it look like they were naked in a darkened room that had lit candles in the background but it was still online.

"Hunter, we didn't put these online!" Amanda says after dropping her hand, Hunter knowing she was going into panic mode.

At the same time, the Doctor opened the door and saw an angry Seth.

"Where are they?!" Seth growled after walking in and slamming the door.

"Upstairs. I guess you saw the photos…" The Doctor says.

"Oh, I did. Balor! You son of a bitch!" Seth says, shouting the last part and pulling a switchblade out of his jacket pocket… but the Doctor snatched it from him.

"There'll be no murdering of anyone, you need the full story first!" The Doctor says.

"And what is the full story?!" Seth asks, Amanda nearly tripping as she ran downstairs and Finn catching her.

"Damn my small height!" Amanda muttered, having almost tripped over her yoga pants.

"Being short can be a bit of a burden." The Doctor says.

"As for the pics Seth, Photoshopped. And we didn't take them or put them online." Amanda says, Finn picking her up into his arms. "Is this necessary?" She asks as he took her to the couch and set her on it, Amanda combing her curly hair back with her fingers for a few seconds and securing it into a high ponytail.

"Photoshopped?" The Doctor asks.

"Not the first time it's happened… though it's usually fans doing that, imaginations run wild. This time… I'd hate to suspect any co-workers, most of us are a family but fights do break out." Amanda says, the Doctor noticing a faded scar on the back of Amanda's neck.

"How did… that happen?" The Doctor asks, Amanda starting to explain.

 _ **4 months earlier…**_

" _So I got a bit crazy out there, he started swinging at me first! Get your boyfriend under control, Lexa!" Amanda says, the blonde and red haired diva stood across from her expressing her rage by shoving Amanda into a mirror._

" _What the hell is wrong with you?!" Alexa heard, stepping back as Finn ran past her and crouched down to Amanda._

" _Me?! She's the one who broke his nose!" Alexa yells._

 _Amanda's right knee had locked up, refusing to unlock… but when she tried to squeeze Finn's hand with her right one, she couldn't feel anything in it or her arm and shoulder._

" _No… not again…" Amanda said quietly, worry in her voice as she fought off flashbacks to the last nerve injury in her neck and arm and Finn pressing a towel to the wound once he found it._

" _Alexa, do you realise what the hell you've done?!" Finn asks, turning angry as Alexa narrowed her pale blue green eyes at them._

" _What's a little nerve damage to someone like her?!" Alexa growled before storming off, Amanda feeling herself being picked up…_

 **Present time…**

"I still can't feel any pain in that arm at times. First time that injury happened, it was because of my ex shoving me into a mirror in a drunken rage." Amanda says.

"I'm glad I can fix my injuries… to an extent." The Doctor says.

"We try to fix ours at times on our own, I was practically dragged to the hospital that night." Amanda says.

"I can vouch for that, she kicked me where it hurts and it hurt me badly." Sami says as he walked in, taking the switchblade. "And Seth, don't steal my things!" He says.

After getting cleaned up and ready for the day, Amanda and Finn returned downstairs, Amanda readjusting her Balor Club tank top.

"I want to think better but she has been a bitch to both of us." Amanda says, trying not to laugh as Finn trailed his index and middle fingers up her spine. "Too early for tickles, you know that." She says, a soft laugh escaping her mouth… before the laugh turned into a startled yelp as his right arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her to him.

"Never too early for tickles, Mandy." Finn says.

"You're not playing fair, Balor." Amanda says with a laugh as he tickled her.

But in her playful attempt to get away, both crashed to the floor, Finn's hands under Amanda's head and upper back to protect the tiny diva.

"Ow…" Amanda says as a sharp ache shot through her lower back.

"You okay?!" Finn asks, turning worried.

"Soon as my back stops hurting… how about you, are you hurt?" Amanda says, asking the last part as the Doctor, Sami and Seth ran to them, helping them up.

"You could've broken her back!" Seth says.

"It was an accident, Seth! For heaven's sake, you and I have crashed onto floors when playing around, don't blame him!" Amanda says, seeing the sonic in the Doctor's hands before he scanned her back with it.

"Anything broken? It was an accident, we were just playing around." Finn says, his left hand resting on Amanda's right arm.

"Just some bruising." The Doctor says.

"Be careful with her from now on, she is rather small." Seth says, Amanda narrowing her eyes at him. "Not trying to imply that you're a fragile china doll, I know you've taken worse falls." He says, Amanda calming down.

 **WWE Performance Centre, 20 minutes later…**

"Someone's gotta fess up to the photos!" Hunter says as the members of the NXT and main rosters glanced at each other, the Doctor using his sonic to scan out their thoughts.

That was when Alexa noticed him.

"Who the hell is he?!" Alexa asks.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor says.

"Thought we had enough of those." Alexa mutters.

"Not a doctor, _the_ Doctor… The original, you might say." The Doctor says.

"The fuck is going on here?! Like I said, I was too drunk to remember anything!" Alexa says.

"Bullshit." Amanda says, Alexa glaring at her. "I want to think better and that you're above acting your shoe size instead of like an adult, honestly… but you're even more hostile to me than Miz's wife was when she was with WWE. Why don't you just admit it so we can all go home?" She says, Alexa seeing Finn rest his left hand on Amanda's back and lightly rubbing it.

"Why do I need to?... Believable enough as it is, whether I did it or not. Welcome to the menu of the public wankers, did it to yourself." Alexa says.

"You are a twisted little bitch, what in hell's name did either of us ever do to you?!" Amanda asks, nearly yelling.

"Okay, let's not let a fight break out!" Hunter says as he walked over, trying to keep the two divas from hitting each other.

"Brutal honesty, Alexis! What did we do to piss you off?!" Amanda says, calling Alexa by her real name which was something she only did to anyone when truly angry.

"I'm permanently kept in NXT because of you!" Alexa screamed.

"No, you're here because you haven't shown much improvement or regard for any co-worker's safety! How many times have you bitten an opponent?!" Amanda says.

"Probably more than that recording already has in views…" The Doctor says aloud, everyone seeing him fiddling with his sonic. "Oh, sorry, just… 'welcome to the menu of public' whatever just got hit on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram… even Musically, that's a new one. As you said, Alexa… Welcome to the public menu." He says, slotting his sonic back in his jacket pocket.

"As if she hasn't done worse!" Alexa says.

"Even when I played a bitch on-screen, I never resorted to biting! That's not for the ring!" Amanda says.

"Ladies, calm down!" Finn says, trying to pull Amanda away but Alexa swung at Finn with a knife.

Amanda caught the blade and swung Alexa into the wall, Alexa screaming as she fell… the bloodstained blade falling as well and Amanda looking at her left palm.

Half of the nearly decade old scar was bleeding as Hunter handed a washcloth to Finn and he tied it around Amanda's hand.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Mandy…" Finn says quietly as he brushed her hair back.

"And let you get stabbed? We look out for each other… no matter what." Amanda says in the same hushed tone as he held her.


End file.
